The field of the disclosure relates generally to separation of signals in complex systems to address electromagnetic interference concerns, for example, and more specifically, to methods and systems for incorporating translating backplanes to facilitate wire separation.
Physical wire separation requirements are difficult to achieve in heavily congested areas such as might be found within an airplane. This physical wire separation challenge is compounded by confining structure and/or equipment packaging physically located near equipment wiring interfaces.
Use of WIPS (Wire Integration Panels) and/or complex wiring bundles have been used in the past to spatially integrate wiring within an airplane. In some confined spaces where spatial restrictions are involved, minimum wire separation has been difficult to achieve, and in some cases has not been achieved. In spaces where minimum wire separation cannot be achieved, such spaces are generally eliminated as candidate locations for equipment.
The addition of wire integration panels and/or the elimination of candidate equipment locations due to volume constraints are undesirable solutions, particularly for new aircraft designs where volume, weight, and cost targets are particularly challenging.